villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fairy Godmother (Disney)
The Fairy Godmother (not to be confused with the villain from the CGI Universe) is a benevolent and wise fairy woman who helps those in need of guidance. She is a kind and benevolent soul, who comforts Ariel after her father is incapacitated by Ursula, and is capable of exquisite enchantments, like conjuring up a carriage for Donald and Goofy at Merlin's request. Her powerful magic wand can be used for either good or ill, as demonstrated when it is stolen by Lady Tremaine. She is one of Merlin's allies in Disney Heroes vs Villains before she is turned to stone during an attack by Maleficent. However, she is later released from her stone prison by Cinderella and her wand is returned to her. She then participates in the final battles, using her powerful magic against the forces of Maleficent and Chernabog. Disney Heroes vs Villains Origins The Fairy Godmother can be summoned to aid those who believe in dreams and comes to them in times of great need, particularly when hope is lost and the forces of evil can corrupt them. One of her more famous charges was Cinderella, with whom the Fairy Godmother used her incredibly powerful magic wand to summon a dress, glass slippers, a carriage and horses in order to get her to Prince Charming's royal ball. The Fairy Godmother is also one of Merlin's strongest allies and is considered a threat by Maleficent due to her mastery of powerful magic, though it should be noted that she uses it to aid people and will only use offensive magic when threatened, such as in the case of a war. The Resistance Gathers The Fairy Godmother is living with Merlin at his cottage in England. When Maleficent captured Mickey Mouse after her battle with Yen Sid, she imprisoned him in the Forbidden Mountain, and Merlin got wind of this, so he summoned Mickey's friends Donald Duck and Goofy to his cottage to inform them. Encouraged by their loyalty to their friend and their desire to face Maleficent at the Forbidden Mountain, Merlin asked the Fairy Godmother to conjure up a pumpkin carriage for them, which she does so with a Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo. When Merlin rescued Ariel from eels in the sea near the coast of England, he brought her to meet his allies. The Fairy Godmother was among the group gathered there, including Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather and Prince Philip, who had slain Maleficent the first time. Believing Phillip to be the key to defeating Maleficent a second time, Merlin informed the group of his plans to to build an army of the world's heroes to defeat Maleficent. They are unaware of Maleficent's raven Diablo spying on them. Casualties of War Whilst Merlin told the assembled group of his battle plans against Maleficent, the Fairy Godmother comforted a troubled Ariel, who was upset at the thought of being separated from her father and having to leave Flounder and Sebastian to fend for themselves in the sea. However, they were ambushed by Maleficent and her allies, the Horned King, Yzma, Bill Sykes and Lady Tremaine. Telling Ariel to hide, the Fairy Godmother and the other fairies went with Merlin to confront Maleficent's group. As Merlin prepared to duel Maleficent, she revealed that she had a cruel trap laid out fro him; she had turned his protege Arthur into a squirrel that was being threatened by a wolf. Whilst Merlin went to save Arthur, the Fairy Godmother went to confront Maleficent. However, the Dark Fairy was younger and quicker and struck first, turning the Fairy Godmother to stone. Her wand was then claimed by Lady Tremaine. Restored to Life After Lady Tremaine was defeated, she left the wand at Castle Grimhilde. Cinderella, the Fairy Godmother's most favoured ward, managed to recover the wand and took it with her to the resistance, where many allies such as Belle and Maurice were reunited. Cinderella then used the wand to restore the Fairy Godmother to life, freeing her from her stone prison, and she reclaimed her wand for good. ]] Final Battle With her wand in hand, the Fairy Godmother was finally able to use her vast magical abilities again and took on Maleficent's forces with a vengeance. When Maleficent's goons were about to throw boulders upon the assembled forces of the heroes, the Fairy Godmother used her magic to transform them into harmless bubbles which floated over the heroes' heads instead. She also witnessed the end of Maleficent and Chernabog. Happy Ending As the heroes returned to Thebes, Merlin and the Seven Dwarfs found Snow White still asleep. Concrened that she may never find her Prince, Merlin was shocked to discover Grimhilde's raven protecting Snow White and came to the realisation he was the Prince, so he used his magic to restore him. The Prince then awoke Snow White with a kiss and the Fairy Godmother stood with Merlin and Archimedes whilst they celebrated, beaming with joy. Category:Disney Heroes vs Villains heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Sorceress Category:The Wise Faction Category:Pages with Origins Category:Merlin's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Russi Taylor Category:Verna Felton